Walka Północy z Południem/Cz.1/06
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Walka Północy z Południem Jacksonville. Tak, tak, Zerma, tyś po stworzona, potoś przyszła na świat, żeby być niewolnicą! rzekł rządzca, wsiadając znowu na swego ulubionego konika. – Tak! po to, żeby być niewolnicą, a nie wolną istotą. – Ja jestem innego zdania, – odpowiedziała Zerma spokojnie, bez uniesienia, przyzwyczajoną będąc do sporów z p. Perry. – Może być; ale bądź co bądź, dasz się przekonać w końcu; sam bowiem rozum wskazuje, że niemożna ustanowić równości pomiędzy murzynem a białym człowiekiem. – Równość jest ustanowiona i zawsze nią była – przez naturę… – Mylisz się, Zermo – i najlepszy dowód w tem, że białych ludzi jest dziesięć, dwadzieścia, co mówię, sto razy więcej na powierzchni ziemi, niż murzynów. – I dla tego obrócili ich w niewolników, – odrzekła Zerma. – Mieli siłę i nadużyli jej. Gdyby murzynów było więcej na świecie, to oni trzymaliby białych w niewoli!… Ale nie… z pewnością okazaliby więcej sprawiedliwości, a przedewszystkiem mniej okrucieństwa!… Nietrzeba sobie jednak wyobrażać, że podobne rozmowy, całkiem pozbawione głębszego znaczenia, powodowały niezgodę pomiędzy Zermą i p. Perry, bynajmniej, tylko, jak w obecnej chwili n. p., gawędzili, żeby czas zabić. Prawda, że mogli byli traktować pożyteczniejszy przedmiot, ale było to manią rządzcy wiecznie rozprawiać o kwestyi niewolnictwa. Siedzieli oni w tyle czółna, którem kierowało czterech marynarzy z plantacyi. Korzystając z opadnięcia wody, przepływali ukośnie rzekę, udając się do Jacksonville, rządzca miał tam bowiem do załatwienia interesa Jamesa Burbanka, Zerma zaś chciała porobić niektóre sprawunki dla małej Dy. Było to 10-go lutego: trzy dni upłynęło jak James Burbank powrócił do Castle-House, a Texar do Czarnej Przystani, po sprawie, załatwionej w mieście Ś-go Augustyna. Rozumie się, że zaraz następnego dnia, p. Stannard i jego córka odebrali karteczkę z Camdless-Bay, z krótkiem zawiadomieniem, co donosił Gilbert w ostatnim liście. Wieści te nadeszły w porę dla uspokojenia miss Alicyi, której życie upływało w ciągłej trwodze, odkąd się zaczęła zacięta walka Południa z Północą Stanów Zjednoczonych. Statek z żaglem trójkątnym posuwał się szybko. Za niecały kwadrans miał on stanąć w Jacksonville, mało więc czasu pozostawało rządzcy do rozwijania ulubionej tezy i dlatego puścił wodze językowi. – Nie, Zermo – nie! rozpoczął na nowo. Liczebna większość murzynów nie zmieniłaby stanu rzeczy. Więcej nawet powiem: jakikolwiek wypadnie rezultat wojny, zawsze powrócimy do niewolnictwa, bo niewolnicy są potrzebni do robót około plantacyj. – Pan Burbank inaczej myśli, – odpowiedziała Zerma. – Wiem; ale mimo szacunku, jaki mam dla niego, śmiem powiedzieć, że się myli. Murzyn powinien być nieruchomością jak inwentarz lub narzędzia rolnicze. Gdyby koń mógł odejść, kiedy mu się spodoba, gdyby pług miał prawo, gdy zechce, przejść w ręce innego właściciela, gospodarstwo byłoby niemożliwe. – Niech tylko p. Burbank wyzwoli swoich niewolników, a zobaczy, co stanie się z Camdless-Bay. – Wyzwoliłby ich już dawno, gdyby mu okoliczności sprzyjały. Pan wiesz o tem dobrze Chcesz pan wiedzieć coby się stało z Camdless-Bay, po dokonanem wyzwoleniu niewolników? Oto ani jeden murzyn nie porzuciłby plantacyi i nicby się nie zmieniło, prócz tego, że ustałoby prawo traktowania ich, jak bydlęta robocze. Ale, ponieważ panowie nie korzystaliście, z tego prawa – po zaprowadzeniu emancypacyi, Camdless-Bay zostałoby w dawnym stanie. – Czy myślisz, żeś mnie przekonała, Zermo? Zapytał rządzca. – Bynajmniej; zresztą, byłoby to zbyteczne z bardzo prostej przyczyny. – Z jakiej? – Oto z tej, że w gruncie rzeczy zapatrujesz się pan zupełnie tak samo na tę kwestyą, jak pp. Burbank, Carrol, Stannard, – jak wszyscy, co mają serce szlachetne i umysł jasny. – O, nie, nie! A nawet mówiąc tak mam na względzie interes murzynów! Jeśli się ich zostawi samym sobie, zginą i cała ich rasa wkrótce zniknie z kuli ziemskiej. – Nie wierzę temu, chociaż pan to mówisz. W każdym razie, niech raczej rasa przepadnie, niż żeby pozostawała bez końca w poniżającej niewoli. P. Perry byłby chętnie odpowiedział i, jak łatwo zgadnąć, nie zabrakłoby mu argumentów; ale właśnie żagiel zwinięto i łódź zatrzymała się przy tamie, gdzie miała czekać powrotu Zermy i rządzcy. Oboje wysiedli też zaraz na ląd, żeby się zająć swojemi interesami. Jacksonville leży na lewym brzegu rzeki Saint-John, na krańcu dosyć niskiej, rozległej równiny, otoczonej wspaniałemi lasami, niby wiecznie zieloną ramą. Łany kukurydzowe i trzciny cukrowej, a nad samą rzeką plantacye ryżu, – zajmują część tego terrytoryum. Przed dziesięciu laty, Jacksonville było po prostu wsią z przysiółkiem, gdzie chaty z gliny zmieszanej ze słomą lub z wrzosem, albo też z trzciny, służyły za mieszkanie tylko murzyńskiej ludności. Obecnie, wieś ta zaczynała wyglądać na miasto, tak ze względu na domy wygodniejsze, ulice lepiej wytknięte i porządniej utrzymane, jako też z powodu zdwojonej liczby mieszkańców. W następnym roku, ta stolica prowincyi Duval miała się jeszcze podnieść dzięki kolei żelaznej, która ją łączyć miała z Tahassee, stołecznem miastem Florydy. P. Perry i Zerma, zauważyli zaraz, że w mieście panuje dosyć znaczne ożywienie. Kilkuset mieszkańców – jedni, południowcy pochodzenia amerykańskiego, drudzy mulaci i metysi pochodzenia hiszpańskiego, czekali przybycia parowca, którego dym ukazywał się już w dole rzeki. Niektórzy, chcąc się prędzej dostać do parostatku, powskakiwali nawet do szalup, stojących w porcie; inni zaś wsiedli w te duże statki o jednym maszcie do połowu śledzi, krążące zwykle po wodach Jacksonvillu. Istotnie, od poprzedniego dnia nadchodziły ważne wiadomości z teatru wojny. Projekta operacyj, wzmiankowanych w liście Gilberta Burbanka, były poczęści znane. Ludność wiedziała, że flotylla Komandora Dupont miała bardzo niezadługo rozwinąć żagle i że generał Sherman zamierzał towarzyszyć jej z wojskiem, przeznaczonem do wylądowania. W którą stronę skieruje się ta ekspedycya, nie wiedziano na pewno, jakkolwiek wszystko wskazywało, że dąży do Saint-John i wybrzeża Florydzkiego. Po Georgii przeto, Floryda była bezpośrednio zagrożona wtargnięciem armii federalnej. Gdy Steam-boat, płynący z Fernandiny, przybił do tamy Jacksonvillskiej, pasażerowie jego stwierdzili te wieści, z tym dodatkiem jeszcze, że, prawdopodobnie, Komandor Dupont zawinie do zatoki Saint-Andrews, gdzie wyczekiwać będzie przyjaznej chwili do wdarcia się w przesmyki wyspy Amelii. Gromadki natychmiast rozproszyły się po mieście. Menerzy, podżegani przez Texara, wołali pośród ludności, już i tak wzburzonej: „Hejże na nordzistów, śmierć nordzistom!”. Nastąpiły demonstracye na wielkim placu, przed Court-House, przed gmachem sądowym, a nawet i w kościele wyznania panującego. Władze z trudnością uśmierzały tę gorączkę, jakkolwiek mieszkańcy Jacksonvillu różnili się z sobą w przekonaniach, przynajmniej co do kwestyi niewolnictwa. Jak zwykle w czasach zamieszek, najhałaśliwsi i najgwałtowniejsi mieli wziąć górę. Rozumie się, że w szynkach i knajpach, pod wpływem mocnych trunków, wrzeszczano najgłośniej. Rzemieślnicy rozwijali tam swoje plany, dla przeciwstawienia niezwalczonego oporu napastnikom. – Trzeba wysłać milicyą do Fernandiny! – mówił jeden. – Trzeba wyprawić statki do przesmyku St. John! – odpowiadał drugi. – Należy budować fortyfikacye ziemne dokoła miasta i zaopatrzyć je w działa! – Musimy zażądać pomocy z Keys… Mogą nam przysłać posiłki koleją żelazną Fernandina! – Należy zgasić ogień w latarni morskiej St. Pablo, żeby flotylla nie wpłynęła nocą do ujść rzeki. Proponowano wrzucić do rzeki torpedy. – Posłyszawszy o machinach wojennych, prawie nowych w wojnie secesyjnej, uznano za właściwe zrobić z nich użytek, nieznając dokładnie takowych. Przedewszystkiem, rzekł jeden z najzapaleńszych mówców, – należy uwięzić wszystkich nordzistów, jacy tylko są w mieście i tych wszystkich południowców, którzy tak myślą, jak oni! Dziwną byłoby rzeczą, gdyby się nikt nie odezwał z tą propozycyą, z tem ultima ratio wszelkich partyj wszystkich narodów. Dlatego też przyjęto ją okrzykami „Hurra!”. Na szczęście dla uczciwych ludzi z Jacksonville władzom miejskim wypadało namyśleć się jakiś czas czy spełnić to życzenie tłumów. Przebiegając ulice, Zerma miała na wszystko baczne oko, żeby powiadomić swego pana o tem, co się dzieje; ruchy te bowiem groziły mu bezpośrednio. Jeśliby przyszło do gwałtownych kroków, to nie ograniczyłyby się one na terenie miasta, lecz szerzyłyby się dalej, aż do plantacyj prowincyonalnych, Camdless-Bay z pewnością byłoby jedną z ofiar. Dlatego, metyska, chcąc zasięgnąć dokładniejszych wiadomości, udała się do p. Stannarda, który mieszkał podówczas za przedmieściem. Była-to siedziba śliczna, wygodna i przyjemnie położona w pewnego rodzaju oazie z dziewiczej zieleni, którą siekiera kolonistów uszanowała, czy też przypadkowo zostawiła. Dzięki staraniom miss Alicyi, dom ten, tak wewnątrz jak i zewnątrz, był wzorowo utrzymywany. Trzeba zauważyć, że gorliwą gospodynią była ta młoda panienka, która osierocona przez matkę, musiała objąć zarząd gospodarstwa Walter-Stannarda don Miss Alicya z radością powitała Zermę która na wstępie zaraz powtórzyła jej prawie dosłownie list Gilberta. „Prawda, już jest blizko teraz! rzekła miss Alicya, – ale w jakich warunkach powróci do Florydy i jakie niebezpieczeństwa mogą mu jeszcze grozić do końca tej wojny? – Niebezpieczeństwa, Alicyo, – odpowiedział p. Stannard, uspokój się! Gilbert stawiał czoła gorszym podczas krążenia statków około brzegów Georgii, a zwłaszcza w sprawie Port-Royal’u. Mojem zdaniem, opór Florydczyków nie będzie ani straszny, ani długotrwały. Cóż oni mogą zrobić z tym St. John, który pozwoli Kanonierkom dostać się aż do środka hrabstw? Wszelka obrona wydaje mi się niemożliwą, albo przynajmniej bardzo trudną. – Oby się twoje słowa sprawdziły, ojcze i, dałby Bóg, żeby się ta krwawa wojna jaknajprędzej skończyła. – Wojna może się skończyć tylko zmiażdżeniem Południa, – odparł p. Stannard. Będzie się pewno długo ciągnęła i lękam się, żeby Jefferson Davis i jego generałowie: Lee, Johnston i Beauregard nie stawiali jeszcze długiego oporu w Stanach centralnych… O, nie! wojska federalne nie pokonają tak prędko buntowników. Co się tycze Florydy, z łatwością ją zagarną. Na nieszczęście, zdobycie jej nie zapewni stanowczego zwycięztwa. – Byleby Gilbert był ostrożny! – rzekła miss Alicya, składając ręce. – Gdyby uległ chęci zobaczenia się z rodziną korzystając, że jest tak blisko niej… – Blisko niej i pani, miss Alicyo, – odpowiedziała Zerma; bo czy pani już nie należy do rodziny Burbanków? – Tak, należę – Sercem! – Nie Alicyo, – nie lękaj się niczego; odezwał się pan Stannard. Gilbert jest zbyt rozsądny, żeby się narażać; zwłaszcza, że Komandor Dupont w przeciągu dni kilku zajmie Florydę. Byłoby-to zuchwalstwem nie do wybaczenia, pokazać się w tych stronach, dopóki federaliści nie zostaną tu panami. – Szczególniej teraz, kiedy umysły są bardziej niż kiedykolwiek skłonne do kroków gwałtownych, – odrzekła Zerma. – Rzeczywiście, dziś rano miasto było zgorączkowane, – rzekł znowu pan Stannard. Widziałem, słyszałem tych menerów! Texar nie rozstaje się z nimi od jakich dziesięciu dni, podżega ich, podnieca i ci złoczyńcy zbuntują w końcu pospólstwo nie tylko przeciw władzom, ale i zwrócą ich krwawe popędy przeciw tym mieszkańcom, którzy nie podzielają ich poglądów. – Czy pan nie widzi potrzeby opuścić Jacksonville przynajmniej na jakiś czas, panie Stannard? – powiedziała Zerma. Byłoby bezpieczniej powrócić dopiero po przybyciu wojsk federalnych do Florydy. P. Burbank kazał mi to powtórzyć że radby widzieć w Castle-House pana i miss Alicyą. – Wiem… wiem… nie zapomniałem o zaprosinach p. Burbanka… – Ale czy Castle-House pewniejsze jest niż Jacksonville? Jeśli ci awanturnicy, włoczęgi, szaleńcy, staną się tu panami, czy się nie rozproszą po wsiach i czy plantacye będą zabezpieczone od ich spustoszeń? – Panie Stannard, zauważyła Zerma, – zdaje mi się, że na wypadek niebezpieczeństwa byłoby lepiej być razem… – Zerma słusznie mówi, ojcze. – Byłoby lepiej być wszystkim razem w Candles-Bay. – Zapewne; ja też nie odrzucam propozycyi p. Burbanka, ale wątpię, żeby niebezpieczeństwo było tak gwałtowne. Zerma powie naszym przyjaciołom, że potrzebuję tu zostać jeszcze kilka dni, dla uporządkowania interesów; ale potem schronimy się do Castle-House. – Jak pan Gilbert przybędzie do domu, to przynajmniej zastanie wszystkich ukochanych! – rzekła Zerma. Pożegnawszy p. Stannard i jego córkę, Zerma podążyła wśród wzrastającego wzburzenia ludności do dzielnicy portu i ulic nadbrzeżnych, gdzie na nią czekał rządzca. Gdy wsiedli do łodzi, p. Perry wrócił do zaczętej poprzednio rozmowy. P. Stannard mylił się może, mówiąc, że niebezpieczeństwo nie jest blizkie, wypadki miały szybko następować jeden po drugim i odbicie ich miało się wkrótce dać uczuć w Jacksonville. Jednakże rząd federalny działał ciągle z pewną oględnością, ze względu na interesa Południa. Chciał on postępować zwolna. We dwa lata po rozpoczęciu kroków nieprzyjacielskich, ostrożny Abraham Lincoln jeszcze nie wydał wyroku zniesienia niewolnictwa na całem terytoryum Stanów Zjednoczonych. Miało jeszcze upłynąć kilka miesięcy, zanim mesaż prezydenta przedłożył projekt rozwiązania kwestyi wykupnem i stopniowem wyzwoleniem murzynów; zanim zniesienie niewolnictwa zostało ogłoszone; zanim na koniec uchwalony został kredyt 5,000,000 fr. z upoważnieniem wypłacenia tytułem indemnizacyi 1,500 fr. za każdego wyzwolonego niewolnika. Wprawdzie, niektórzy generałowie z Północy odważyli się znieść niewolnictwo w krajach, zajętych przez ich armie; ale do owej chwili, postępowanie ich nie znajdowało uznania; opinia publiczna nie była jeszcze bowiem jednozgodną co do tej kwestyi. Przytaczano nawet pewnych wojskowych przywódzców unionistowskich, którzy poczytywali ten krok za nielogiczny i przedwczesny. Tymczasem, działania wojenne nie ustawały, po większej części wypadając na niekorzyść południowców. Generał Price, d. 12-go lut., musiał ustąpić z Arkansas, z kontyngensem milicyj misuryjskich. Fortem Henry, jak wiadomo, zawładnęli federaliści. Teraz oblegali oni Donelson, broniony przez potężną artyleryą i fortyfikacye polowe które obejmowały miasteczko Dover. Jednakże fort ten, pomimo zimna i śniegu, podwójnie atakowany: ze strony lądu, 15,000 ludzi generała Granta, od strony zaś rzeki kanonierkami komandora: Foote, dostał się 14 lutego w ręce federalistów, wraz z prowizyami, amunicyą i załogą. Była-to straszna klęska dla południowców i porażka ta sprawiła wielkie wrażenie. Bezpośredniem jej następstwem był odwrót generała Johnstona, któremu wypadło opuścić ważne miasto Naschville, na Kumberlandzie. Strwożeni mieszkańcy poszli za jego przykładem, a w kilka dni później ten sam los spotkał Columbus. Wtedy cały Stak: entucky powrócił pod panowanie rządu federalnego. Łatwo sobie wyobrazić, z jakim gniewem, z jakiem pożądaniem zemsty wypadki te zostały przyjęte we Florydzie. Władze nie były wstanie uśmierzyć ruchu, szerzącego się do najdalszych wiosek hrabstw. Niebezpieczeństwo – rzec można – zwrastało z każdą godziną dla wszystkich, co nie podzielali przekonań Południa i nie zgadzali się na jego zamiar stawiania oporu armiom federalnym. W miastach Thalassee i Ś-go Augustyna powstały zaburzenia, które z trudnością poskromiono; a w Jacksonville pospólstwo groziło gwałtownem wystąpieniem. Łatwo pojąć, że w obec tych okoliczności, położenie Camdless-Bayu stawało się coraz bardziej niepokojące. Jednakże p. Burbank, który mógł liczyć na swych ludzi, możeby wytrzymał przynajmniej pierwsze ataki na plantacyą, chociaż było trudno podówczas zaopatrzyć się w dostateczną ilość amunicyi i broni. Ale w Jacksonville p. Stannard bezpośrednio zagrożony, miał powód lękać się o dom, o córkę, o siebie i wszystkich swoich. James Burbank, wiedząc jak groźne jest jego położenie, pisał doń list za listem, wyprawiał posłańców z proźbą, żeby niezwłocznie przybył do Castle-House, gdzie byliby względnie bezpieczni i gdyby wypadło szukać innego schronienia w głębi kraju, łatwiej byłoby takowe odnaleźć. Tak naglony, Walter-Stannard postanowił opuścić chwilowo Jacksonville i schronić się w Camdless-Bay. Wybrał się on rano 23-go, o ile się dało w największej tajemnicy, niezdradzając przed nikim swoich zamiarów. Statek czekał w małej przystani Ś-go Jana, o milę w górę rzeki. Miss Alicya i p. Perry, przepłynąwszy prędko rzekę, zastali w porcie całą rodzinę Burbanków. Łatwo sobie wystawić, jak byli przyjęci. Alboż pani Burbankowa nie uważała już Alicyi za swoję córkę? Wszyscy razem mieli teraz przebyć te ciężkie dni bezpieczniej, a nadewszystko z większym spokojem wewnętrznym. Czas było opuścić Jacksonville, nazajutrz bowiem dom p. Stannarda został zrabowany przez bandę złoczyńców, którzy maskowali swe gwałty patryotyzmem lokalnym. Władze z wielką trudnością powstrzymywały je od grabieży, zarówno tam jak, i w kilku innych domach uczciwych obywateli, którzy nie podzielali idej seperatystowskich. I rzeczywiście, jak powiedział p. Stannard Zermie, tak się stało: Texar opuściwszy swą kryjówkę, przybył przed kilku dniami do Jacksonville, gdzie odnalazł zwykłych swych towarzyszy pomiędzy najwstrętniejszymi złoczyńcami zpośród ludności florydzkiej. Ci szaleńcy, którzy się tam zbiegli z różnych plantacyj obydwóch brzegów, chcieli narzucać swą wolę w miastach i po wsiach. Korespondowali oni z większą częścią adherentów swoich z rozmaitych hrabstw Florydy i pod sztandarem kwestyi niewolnictwa, zyskiwali co dzień więcej gruntu pod nogami. Niezadługo, tak w Jacksonville, jak i w mieście św. Augustyna gdzie się już zgromadzili wszyscy awanturnicy i włóczęgi leśne, tak liczni w tej okolicy, – byliby panami, rozporządzaliby władzą, mieliby w swem ręku rządy wojskowe i cywilne. Milicye, wojska regularne przystałyby niebawem do tych zapaleńców, jak to zwykle bywa podczas zamieszek, kiedy gwałty są na porządku dziennym. James Burbank był świadomy wszystkiego, co się działo dokoła, gdy kilku ludzi, którym ufał, powiadomiało go o przebiegu rzeczy, gotujących się w Jacksonville, wiedział on że, Texar pojawił się tam znowu, że jego zgubny wpływ oddziaływa na pospólstwo, które tak samo jak on, było pochodzenia hiszpańskiego. Gdy taki człowiek stanął na czele miasta, Camdless-Bay było bezpośrednio zagrożone. James Burbank przygotowywał się więc na odpór, gdyby był możliwy, lub na ucieczkę, jeśliby wypadło oddać Castle-House na pastwę ognia i grabieży. Głównie i nieustannie zajęty był zabezpieczeniem swojej rodziny i przyjaciół. W ciągu tych kilku dni, Zerma, poświęcając się bez granic, nie przestawała czuwać nad okolicami plantacyi, szczególniej od strony rzeki. Kilku niewolników, wybranych z pomiędzy najinteligentniejszych i najlepszych, dzień i noc znajdowało się na posterunkach, przez nią wskazanych. Rodzina Burbanków miała być natychmiast uwiadomiona o zamachu, żeby się módz schronić w Castle-House. Ale nie było to w projekcie, żeby Jamesa Burbanka zaatakować wprost i z bronią w ręku. Dopóki władza nie dostała się do rąk Texara i jego popleczników, trzeba było zachowywać pewne ostrożności. Tak więc, pod naciskiem opinii publicznej, magistratura była zniewoloną do kroku, mającego być niejako zadosyćuczynieniem względem stronników niewolnictwa, zawziętych przeciw ludziom z Północy. James Burbank był najwybitniejszą osobistością z pomiędzy kolonistów florydzkich i najbogatszym z tych wszystkich, którzy aż nadto byli znani z opinij liberalnych. Jego więc najpierw wzięto na cel, on to był zmuszony tłumaczyć się z osobistych przekonań co do kwestyi emancypacyi niewolników. Dnia 26 wieczorem, posłaniec przybyły z Jacksonville, doręczył Jamesowi Burbankowi pismo do niego adresowane, które zawierało, co następuje: „P. James Burbank wezwany jest, żeby się stawił osobiście jutro, 27 lutego, o 11-stej rano, w Court-Justice, przed władzami Jacksonvilskiemi.” Nic więcej.